Inside the Office
by Tozapen
Summary: A small affair occurs in Iroh's office.


I don't own anything!

The younger man lay comfortably on the lavish, red velvet couch. His legs dangled uselessly one of the arm rests while his head lay on the other. Bolin was waiting for Iroh to finish his "general stuff" and finally have some alone time with the older man.

He whistled tunelessly, grinding two rocks in his hands until they became a pile of dirt. His jade green eyes looked past the shrinking rocks and landed on a large painting of Iroh. The general's strong jaw line was perfectly portrayed in the painting, but his bright golden eyes and combed back black hair wasn't as perfect as Bolin thought.

"I hope I didn't take too long." The sound of the older man's voice made Bolin jump, but before he could greet his short time lover Iroh was sitting on the little space Bolin's hips left on the couch. A warm hand was softly curling around Bolin's. "But it seems like I did."

"What do you mea—" Bolin let out a short, low groan as Iroh squeezed his crotch gently.

"Well, I saw your hand move down," Iroh leaned closely to Bolin's face, his breath on the younger man's lips, "and those beautiful green eyes just couldn't leave that picture of me."

"Iroh…" He opened his eyes slightly; bright passionate green eyes could barely contain the feeling that rose up in his chest.

"I'm sorry, am I teasing again?" Iroh smiled lightly.

Before the younger man could protest against the silence Iroh pressed his lips against Bolin's, he was welcomed without any resistance. Iroh had his hands on either side of the earthbender's strong body; he felt sturdy muscles move underneath him as Bolin moved his arms up the general's back and into his soft, neat hair.

"Won't the other generals come by?" Bolin asked quietly as they broke their kiss. Iroh's hair was out of its neatly combed form, his blazing yellow eyes fierce with lust for his lover.

"Bolin, I didn't become general by not keeping things from others." He started out of his blazer, tossing the red fabric onto the floor. He eased out of his shirt and started with his belt buckle until Bolin tried to speak again.

"But—"

Between the firebender's lips came forth as wisp of flame that licked at Bolin's nose. The jade eyed teen gave a squeak and shut his mouth. The general gave a small smile, kissing the earthbender's lips lightly and moved down to his taut jawline before the boy could protest. Giving the younger boy's crotch another squeezed the general found himself feeling Bolin's moan as he sucked against the tender skin. Slowly, Iroh took the sash to held Bolin's top together and tugged it free. With the bender's chest exposed Iroh continued down his line of kisses, making sure to leave a mark for every patch of skin he came across. The firebender's hand wandered toward Bolin's waistband, sliding easily under the fabric and touching his target. Bolin felt teeth close around his nipple, a tongue soothed the small nip of pain and suddenly every touch was gone.

Bolin opened his eyes, Iroh was paused halfway down his body and looking at him with blazing golden eyes. The older man's fingertips softly, one by one, pressed against his chest. Confused he started to speak but was cut off by the fingers dragged down his chest, a small trail of fire from each warmed his body, a line of pain from each but along with it, a feeling of intense passion. The earthbender's pants were seared slightly, slipping out of them easily Iroh made quick work of his boxers as well. Bare and exposed to the world Bolin couldn't help but blush. His pulsing member embarrassing him in front of the general like this never happened before. Iroh smiled gently, reaching over to lower Bolin's hand from his face the firebender then leaned down to take Bolin in his mouth.

"Genera-ah!" Bolin cried. Iroh didn't stop to tease, usually leaving small kisses before fully taking him in. The general's tongue snaked around the earthbender, loving Bolin's growing moans. He knew Bolin was still worried someone might hear, but his effort to keep calm was deteriorating and would soon collapse like a rock hitting glass. Bolin's fast panting gave pace for Iroh, slowing ever slow slightly to force a moan from the boy and taking him in faster when Bolin started to push his hand through the general's hair.

"I-Iroh I think I'm going to..." Bolin trailed off as he stomach tightened. Iroh didn't stop until he felt the boy came and let out a loud moan, swallowing whatever didn't drip down his chin Iroh climbed up on top of the boy, wiping away the mess on his face with a finger. Bolin tasted himself as Iroh pulled him in for another heated kiss, Bolin's member coming back to life as Iroh began to shake off his pants.

"General Iroh, are you in here?" A loud knock came on the door. Giving a low sigh Iroh pressed a finger against Bolin's lips and stood up straight on his knees, both on either side of his body.

"What is it?" Iroh snapped.

"There's been another meeting called, some report on Amon." The solider responded.

"Can't it wait?" He asked.

"It's urgent. The Fire Lord has requested your most urgent appearance." The man behind the door answered.

"Very well. I'll be there in a few." Iroh sighed. He looked back down at his young lover, whose hands were stopped at the waistband of his briefs. Setting the earthbender's hands back on the couch Iroh leaned close to his face once again, "I hope you're free tonight."

"Mako and Korra are going out tonight, the place is free." Bolin offered, heavily disappointed at the sudden end of events.

"Good." Iroh kissed him hard before zipping up his pants and sliding into his shirt. Putting on his blazer Iroh flattened back his hair and smiled kindly at Bolin, "I won't be late."

"You'll certainly stay late." Bolin blushed hard, grabbing for his clothes. Iroh could only smile.


End file.
